Displaced
by PointDextra
Summary: Harriet Potter is accidentally switched at birth with Rory Gilder, a squib. Rory(Harriet) is sent to a muggle orphanage since she is unwanted by her birth parents. Harriet(Rory) is taken home by James and Lily. She survives Voldemort and becomes the girl who lived. Will the real Harriet be discovered before it is too late? OCxNeville, Fem!HarryxDraco, Fem!HarryxSnape. Slow Burn.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything and am humbled by the creative genius of J. K. Rowling. I feel very privileged to be allowed to play around in this Harry Potter sandbox and share my creations with the online world. This fan fiction story is for recreational purposes only. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's a girl." The doctor said happily to the red faced Lily and teary eyed James. The hospital staff passed the crying new born to her elated new mother.<p>

"Hello my darling. It's good to finally see you little love." Lily whispered, half crying half laughing in joy. James held Lily close and looked on adoringly at his daughter.

"What will you name her?" asked the doctor.

"Harriet. Harriet Lily Potter." Said James. Lily smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. Harriet, my little Harry." Said Lily. James gave her a look.

"Harry?" He asked. Lily giggled and nodded.

"I'm afraid so love. Look at her hair, it is black. I'll bet you anything she is cursed with the dreaded Potter-Mop as well!" she teased. James ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. There was no point in denying it, it was true after all.

"I'm sure I will be apologizing for that many a time when she is older. Sorry little Harry, Daddy will love you just the way you are. Messy hair and all." James promised.

The new family spent a little more time together, taking turns holding her before the staff returned to the room to take Harriet for all of her measurements, her bath, and all the other standard procedures the Potters had agreed to.

"We won't be but a moment. Fifteen or twenty minutes tops. Would you two like to rest or shall I let that… charming guest you have outside in to see you?" asked the nurse.

"Guest?" asked James.

"Yes a Mr. Black, I believe?"

"Sirius is here already?" asked Lily.

"Hahaha! Why yes! He has been here for hours." Replied the nurse. James and Lily exchanged amused looks.

"I'm tired James but why don't you go say hello to Sirius and tell him about Harriet?" said Lily.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Lily nodded, James had stayed for the entirety of Harriet's birth and let Lily verbally abuse him for hours, she supposed he could leave for a few minutes.

"I'll be fine love. The doctor has a few things to go over with me anyways. It's only a few minutes." She said. James nodded and kissed her and Harriet's foreheads.

"Alright my loves, I will see you both soon." He said and the nurse collected Harriet from lily's arms.

Who was to know that was the last time they would ever lay eyes on their precious daughter?

* * *

><p>A few rooms down, another girl was born by the name of Rory Gilder. The Bastard Squib child of a noble pureblood family. The poor child was set to be stripped of all title and claims and sent to a muggle orphanage; for who would want an illegitimate female squib for an heir? As the nurse carried the poor girl away to be washed and sent to the nursery she couldn't help but cry. Soft black hair and pink skin, so innocent she was. How could she be so hated? The nurse walked into the bathing room where her co-worker was already bathing another child.<p>

"Carla! What's the matter dear?" her co-worker asked startled by her distraught appearance.

"Oh Diane, this child's parents don't want her and… and it's just so sad. They were so horrid, she may be a Squib but she is only a babe!" Carla cried.

"Oh hush now dear. It will be okay. Please, maybe you should put the child down into a carrier for now." She instructed, scared that the upset woman might drop the child. Carla nodded and did as she was told. She continued to cry and Diane began to feel a little exasperated. Carla was truly a lovely girl and had a huge heart, just like most former Hufflepuffs but truth be told Carla's heart was… softer than most. She was very emotional when sad. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off Carla? Arlene starts in about an hour. I can handle things until then." Diane offered. Carla left in a teary mess and Diane was left to finish bathing the babies. She was just finishing with Rory when an apprentice burst into the room looking frazzled.

"Diane, Madam Janzen has requested your presence in delivery room seven! Please go quickly." She said sounding out of breath. Oh darn Diane thought, the work of a healer was never done.

"Of course. I will go now, please return these children to their rooms… oh right. Rory is meant for the Nursery. Poor thing was born a Squib and unwanted." She said while placing the babies in their carriers. The apprentice nodded and Diane left the room.

She was never to realize she had placed the children in the opposite carriers.

The apprentice walked over to the children.

"Hello Rory, beautiful girl. What pretty green eyes you have. Don't you worry darling, I have no doubt that you will be just fine. A nice family will take you home right away I'm sure." She said, petting back the girl's short soft hair. She moved over the the second babe and did the same. "Hello Harriet Potter, you are a lucky little girl aren't you? The Potter family is an old and powerful one." Moving back from the carriers she walked to the doors and gave a little huff and in a cheery voice said "Well girls, let's get you where you ought. Carriers follow me." And so the babes split ways, Rory nee Harriet to the nursery, and Harriet nee Rory to an elated Lily and James Potter and enthusiastic godfather Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>"Oh James, look. She has your hazel eyes too. No fair."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the poor scene changes and transitions but it was only the prologue. I mostly just wanted to get the switch out of the way. So there you have it! Rory Gilder the squib mistaken for Harriet Potter the prophesied one! I wonder how this will screw things up in the future? Face it, you know it will.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Harriet

THIS SEMESTER IS GOING TO KILL ME!

**Don't have to read this part:**

I have been crazy busy with lectures and labs themselves, then I got on the good side of one of my professors who hooked me up with an internship with a different professor, which takes up a min of 15 hours per week, and I have to study extra hard to keep up a certain grade point average or I lose the scholarship this internship provides. So needless to say I haven't been writing this at all. I'm very lucky to have these opportunities, trust me I am very grateful, but seriously the stress is going to kill me. Thus I decided it was a good idea to take a study break and write some fanfiction in order to preserve my ever deteriorating sanity.

**Please Read this part:**

Cheers to you guys for being so patient and thanks for reading!

**Okay, you can skip to the story if you like. **

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! I don't want to own anything! I'm too bloody busy to own any of this, can you imagine all the public appearances and book signings, and fan mail, etc….? NO THANK YOU! My fame will have to wait until April when I have time to have a life again thank you very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Harriet, Age 7<strong>

I didn't like the tram, it jostled a lot and smelled funny and always made me sick. That day it was really crowded too. I don't think my "Social Worker", more like cranky babysitter, liked it very much either. She just sat there with a frown on her face looking out the window, one hand holding her bag and one hand on my arm to keep my from running away. Not like I could go anywhere, the fattest man I had ever seen was blocking my way. The cart jostled again and gave me a good shake and right away I could feel my tummy churning and throat tightening.

"Mrs. Tully." I said. She turned to me sharply and glared.

"Not now Rory, you are in enough trouble as it is. I really don't want to hear it right now. Not a word." She said scathingly. Sure, sure, I got it, I didn't want to talk to her anyways but…

"Mrs. Tully, I think I gotta…"

"I mean it Rory!" she snapped.

'Kay, sure, quiet as a church mouse I am, just remember you asked for it' I thought. It took about ten seconds for the next jostle to come at which time I promptly ruined both her shoes and my dress, _quietly._

I spent the rest of the ride in the bathroom compartment with Mrs. Tully trying to clean me up and prevent me from vomiting anywhere but the toilet. I really didn't like the tram.

It was an hour and a half later that we arrived at Barnardo's Girls Village Home in Barkingside, London. Which was really a stupid name cause there were girls _and_ boys there but grown-ups are dumb so it really didn't come as a surprise. An old looking lady with deep wrinkles and frizzy grey hair up in a bun stood waiting for us inside the gate. Across the top of its Iron bars were the words "Believe in Children" I don't know how it was ominous but it was. The lady took one look in my direction put a scowl on her ugly face that stayed there. To be fair, I must have been a sight. Vomit stain on my dress an pale skin, terrified look on my face and dragging a grubby suitcase behind me. Mrs. Tully and I walked through that ominous gate and stopped in front of the woman.

"Mrs. Martell, my name is Sarah Tully, and this is Rory. She had a bit of an accident on the Tram I'm afraid. The rest of her paperwork is in this folder here," she said and pulled out a thin brown folder from her bag. "I assume you received the papers we sent ahead?" she asked. The witchy looking woman nodded her head and her scowl briefly transformed into a cruel, just as ugly, smile.

"Oh yes. Quite the little trouble maker we have on our hands isn't she? Not to worry, we know how to deal with her kind. She'll be a right lady before long. Not the first I've seen, won't be the last." She said in the rough grating voice of an obvious chain smoker. Mrs. Tully nodded and wished Mrs. Martell good luck, told me to behave, and walked away down the path and into the cab. As soon as she was gone I was pulled up the rest of the path towards the looming building that was Barnardo's. Mrs. Martell turned out to be the Matron of the institute and would be keeping a 'particularly close eye on me' for the rest of my stay.

Within minutes of being here I found myself in the bathing room stripped of my clothing and being scrubbed clean in cold water. I can only assume my dress was disposed of because, thanks to the incident on the train, it was pretty much ruined. In its place I was give the standard institute grey monstrosity of a dress, knee high socks, and shoes that must have belonged to some poor girl's doll. I wanted the other dress back, even if it was awful too, it was better than this. Next the Matron sat me down on a chair and combed through my short hair with rough strokes and hard tugs looking for fleas. All children of twelve and under were required to have short hair to prevent the spread of lice through the institution, it was the same way at my last orphanage too. Older girls with long hair had to be checked once a month and always wear it up.

That day I was shown quickly around the institute, fed an awful supper of something I can't name, instructed on how I was expected to behave, recited and memorised (or at least I was supposed to) multiple prayers, and sent to bed where we slept top to tail in a single bed with another girl. This is how I met Laura, an angel in her own right and the only reason I made it through those long unforgiving days for the next six years.

* * *

><p>Short, I know, expect a double update today.<p>

Posted Febuary 2 2015

By the way!

I use songs to inspire character creations and since Harriet is going to an orphanage, and thanks to the way Tom Riddle turned out who also was in an orphanage, I decided she needed to be a bit of a bad ass too.

DUMBLEDORE IS GONNA FREAK OUT WHEN HE FINDS OUT HARRIET WAS STUCK IN AN ORPHANAGE MUAHAHAHA!

So my inspiration has come from songs mostly by the Pretty Reckless and Taylor's personality as best I could gage it from a couple interviews I found on youtube.

I basically just listen to one or two songs on repeat to keep me in the right mindset.

Song for this chapter is Under the Water by The Pretty Reckless.

Next Chapter Is Rory's POV


End file.
